


Love Affair With a Vampire

by jacinth



Series: Eternity [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barebacking, Fluff and Angst, Human Louis, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Vampire Harry, but not really, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There aren't enough words in any language to even begin describing my feelings for you, Louis Tomlinson."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Affair With a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the deal, my computer is in the shop so I won't be able to update my chaptered works for a bit, hopefully it gets fixed soon.
> 
> I wrote this on my loaner to tide everyone over! Possessive vampire Harry is one of my favourite Harry's !
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! This computer is kind of shit and its hard to navigate.

 Harry watched as the human wriggled in his sleep, the morning sun caressing honeyed skin the way he himself had longed to do since the moment he had laid eyes on the angelic human.

Louis. His gorgeous Louis.

This tiny, stubborn human with the elfin face and eyes as beautiful and turbulent as the sea. The man he had loved at first sight. The man he could never be with. But he'd be damned if he didn't at least allow himself taste.

¤

"Louis, Lou! C'mon wake up. I have to be at work in half an hour."

Louis rolled over, the twisting in his guts demanding he stay down but he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You own the place." He grumbled. "Don't know why you won't just let me stay. It's not like i'd ransack the place."

Sleepy and annoyed, Louis swung his legs over the edge of the bed and winced slightly at the sting in his bottom.

"We've talked about this." Harry reminded while pulling a shirt over his head.

Right. They (Harry) had made it clear that this thing between them was strictly _physical_. Harry didn't do relationships. And everything was casual. Louis had only agreed to it because.... well, the longer it went on the more he wondered why he had agreed to it. Oh yeah, because Harry was gorgeous, funny, and more loveable than a basket of kittens when he wanted to be. Though, Louis had a feeling something dark lay just beneath the surface.

Louis forced himself to sound nonchalant. "Yeah, yeah." He paused by the door, waiting for Harry to grab his keys.

"Um...Friday?" He asked hopefully. Just because he'd agreed to this arrangement didn't mean he wouldn't take every chance he could to spend time with Harry.

"Sorry, I already have plans." Harry told him as he locked the door to his flat, his tone light, like he hadn't just driven another knife into Louis' heart. Louis shrugged, but inside he was crumbling. The thought of Harry with someone else made him want to cry. He'd cried an ocean of tears for the man beside him, tears Harry would never know about nor see.

As they parted ways in the lobby, Louis decided to walk home instead of taking a cab, needing time to think.

Why couldn't he just break things off? Oh right, he had somehow managed to fall in love with a man who would never love him back - he was pathetic like that.

¤

"I'm not letting you mope around for another weekend!" Liam shouted into the receiver making Louis flinch away from the phone.

"M'not moping."

He was totally moping.

Louis knew sitting around with a carton of ice cream, picturing Harry fucking some faceless man wasn't healthy but... he couldn't help it.

"I will drag your arse-"

" _Alright_!" huffed Louis, "pick me up at seven."

Louis knew his friend meant well, it was just that he hated crowds. That was another reason he shouldn't be "friends" with Harry. Harry was the life of the party, and Louis? Louis was the wallflower.

They had met on a night like tonight when a friend had decided it was a good idea to drag him out of his comfort zone and into the pub Harry worked at... and owned. It had been love at first sight for Louis.

One look from those emerald orbs, one touch from those strong, pale hands, one word from those plump cherry red lips and Louis had been lost.

Unfortunately, his romantic, sappy, fantasy had been crushed the morning after. Harry had taken his virginity and then had explained it hadn't meant anything - he hadn't used those words but he might as well have- telling Louis he was a good fuck and that if he wanted to continue things, it could only be a casual affair. Louis had stupidly agreed.

That had been nearly two years earlier and Louis knew now that all the romantic notions he'd had since he was a boy were complete, and utter, _bullshit_.

Harry would never sweep him off his feet or plan romantic dinners for him. They would never slow dance in the moonlight to nothing but the sound of their own heartbeats, or lie on the sofa watching films until they fall asleep. They would never spend a Sunday in bed cuddling, and Harry would never get on one knee and ask Louis to spend his life with him. Harry would never say _"I love you_."

Louis knew now that he had been a stupid, foolish child to have ever believed otherwise.

To this day, Harry didn't know he had been Louis' first and only lover.

¤

Clearly, coming out tonight with Liam had been a bad, _bad_ , idea Louis thought as his friend handed him a wet towel to wipe his mouth with.

An hour and two drinks into the evening, Louis had spotted Harry snogging a blond boy at a table not far from theirs. It was like God didn't love him.

Louis knew Harry saw other people but, he had never actually _witnessed_ it before. It was enough to send him to the toilets where Liam had found him a few minutes later.

"You can't just bloody hide in here all night!"

"Watch me!"

"That's it," Liam sighed in exasperation and pushed his way into the stall with Louis, attempting to get a grip on the tiny man.

As they squabbled, the bathroom door swung open and two laughs filled the room.

Louis froze as he recognized one of them.

Without thinking too much of it, he closed the stall door quietly and threw a hand over Liam's mouth before thumping his back against one of the walls causing a squeak.

"Looks like someone got here first," the unfamiliar, Irish lilting voice said in amusement. Louis wanted to puke again.

Needing to _not_ feel pathetic or hear the sex that would inevitably take place, he shoved Liam against the stall door, causing him to groan. He followed with a breathy moan, earning a freaked out look from his friend.

"Nff. Fuck." He mewled, holding back a laugh as Liam's eyes widened in horror as he caught onto Louis' scheme. Louis turned them quickly so his own back hit the door.

"Fuck me," he fake begged, his voice echoing in the room. He unzipped Liam's jacket a little, giving him a murderous glare when his friend tried to stop him. Just as he was about to utter another moan, the unfamiliar voice spoke again.

"What are you-"

Louis was suddenly shoved forward as the the door was pushed open, his cheek hitting the wall. The next moment, Liam was being dragged out of the stall by the scruff of the neck.

Shocked, Louis stood frozen as the sound of bone hitting flesh echoed in the bathroom. What. The. Fuck.

Quickly pulling himself together, he exited the stall and gasped at the sight of his friend unconscious on the floor, the blond boy kneeling at his side worriedly. "Oh my Christ! What did you-"

Harry was on him before he could finish, gripping his elbow and dragging him towards the door, completely ignoring Liam and the blond boy. When Louis tried to resist, Harry whirled around with wild eyes. Louis gasped, his nausea returning as he was lifted and thrown over Harry's shoulder.

Louis was still a bit tipsy so he wasn't exactly positive what was happening, but whatever it was, he was angry about it. He had only been trying to get Harry and the blond to leave, he hadn't expected Harry to recognize his voice.

" _What are you doing_?!" He shouted over a Kongos song, "put me down now!" Louis punctuated by banging his fists against Harry's back and felt his cheeks burn when he noticed onlookers smirking at them.

He didn't even know what was happening - Harry had no Goddamn right! The door squeaked and then Louis was hit with the cool September air as he was carried across the lot in the opposite direction of where Liam's car had been parked and towards Harry's private spot.

Shit. If he had to make a run for it there would be no way he could reach Liam's car before Harry caught him. Strangely, the thought made him tingle.

Harry put him down a moment later and the hurricane of emotion he'd been feeling all night finally made Louis snap.

A loud crack echoed through the dark parking lot, Louis' hand stinging from the impact while Harry's head barely turned. Goddamn him!

Then, Louis was being pushed against Harry's car, the taller man's mouth slamming over his, their teeth clacking as Harry's tongue tangled with his.

Still angry, Louis fisted the front of Harry's sheer black button-up and shoved, but his wrists were restrained the next second, the bigger man continuing his assault without pause, plastering himself to Louis and rocking their hips together.

Despite being utterly confused as to why Harry was all over him now when he'd barely even kissed him before, Louis felt himself responding.

Still, this didn't make sense. Harry's idea of foreplay, with him at least, was usually a few bites and some quick fingering. Louis had always wondered if he did the same with others or if he himself just wasn't worth the effort.

He often fantasised about Harry taking the time to worship him, like he meant something, like he was more than just another disposable vessel used to slake lust.

"Get off!" Louis demanded. It fell on deaf ears a Harry spun him around, pushing him face down on the hood. He knew then that Harry was too strong to fight off.

Panicking, Louis kicked backwards, hoping to knock Harry off balance. It didn't do a thing to help him. A weight came down on his back and suddenly there were warm lips at his ear.

"I am this close to fucking you without prep. Don't. Test me." Harry threatened.

Fear and _arousal_ bolted up Louis' spine at the words and he vaguely wondered if Harry had been possessed or something.

"Go back to your blond bitch," Louis sneered at him while trying to wriggle free. Instead of succeeding, his jeans were yanked down, exposing him to the cool air.

Things had never been this way between them; Harry had never been so out of control.

Louis decided to push further, the spite in him rearing it's ugly head. "...so I can find someone who actually knows how to fuck."

"I'll kill anyone you touch." Harry vowed. Then his hand came down Louis' ass with a sharp crack. He didn't stop.

Louis fought back a moan as his toes curled in his shoes, the impact of the slaps jerking him. Jesus Christ. He began panting against the cool surface of the hood and resisting the urge to push back into the blows. He had never been spanked before, and Oh god, he was pretty sure he wasn't meant to enjoy it.

Louis whimpered, his cock hardening and leaking against the hood, his entrance clenching in want as his arousal went into overdrive. He prayed Harry wouldn't notice.

That particular prayer was wasted.

"Like that, little bird?" Harry leaned in to breathe in his ear, the roughness of his jeans stringing Louis' bottom.

"Fuck you!" He hissed back. He wouldn't let Harry win.

Harry pulled his ass cheeks apart and delivered another slap. Louis stifled a whimper and nearly _came_. Fuck.

Then the weight was gone... until he felt Harry spit on his hole before diving in face first. Louis bit the back of his hand to muffle his scream, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Harry had never done _this_ before.

Pushing his ass back, Louis whimpered as Harry ate him out, licking and sucking at his rim like Louis was the best thing he'd ever tasted. "Oh, Harry... **more**."

The sound of Harry laughing sent cold embarrassment through him. Why was he so stupid? Louis pushed himself away, trying to scramble out of Harry's grip, his face aflame, his arousal all but diminished by the mocking laughter.

"Hey, hey," Harry stood up suddenly, voice gentle, hands petting Louis' belly and hip as though he were a spooked horse. He pressed his forehead to Louis' temple. "I wasn't laughing at you baby, I would never."

Louis side-eyed him skeptically. "Why are you doing this?" He asked finally. "You... date, other people all the time. A-And, you've never spent this much time on me... wh-"

Harry cut him off with a kiss that was wet and filthy and Louis whimpered as he tasted himself.

"Talk later." Harry groaned, the sound of his zipper filling the space between them.

Was Louis really about to let himself be fucked in a parking lot where anyone could happen by? "Turn around"

Slightly nervous, Louis obeyed, breath leaving him in a rush when Harry pressed up behind him tightly, his thick cock nudging Louis' hole as Harry positioned himself. In that moment, Louis realized he wasn't wearing a condom. Harry always wore a...

A mewl tore from his throat as Harry sank in with one spit-slick slide. A hand came up under his chin, turning his head. Harry's lips grazed his cheekbone then, pecking the tip of his nose before slotting their mouths together and pulling out of Louis' body only to snap back inside.

Their moans mingled as Harry set the pace deep and hard, his body covering Louis' completely and pressing him tightly between his himself and the car door, his long cock brushing all the right places on every pass.

Panting into Harry's mouth, Louis couldn't hold back his choked moans and pulled away, muffling himself against Harry's arm that was resting across the roof in front of him. _It had never felt this good_. The pleasure and arousal was almost blinding with intensity and it began overtaking his entire body.

Sinking his teeth in, all Louis could do was tilt his hips, pushing his ass back and allowing Harry to strike deep. Harry growled breathlessly in his ear before clamping his own teeth over Louis' shoulder, arms winding tightly around the smaller man, hips crashing into the already red skin of Louis' lovely bum.

Harry had never seen (or felt) a better ass than Louis Tomlinson's. And that was saying something.

 _"Pleaseleaseplease._." Louis begged raggedly against Harry's arm, heated ecstasy pooling deep in his ass and belly, he'd never felt anything like it. Snarling, Harry gripped his hips brutally and pressed his fingers into Louis' lower belly, hard, utterly slamming inside.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Louis' eyes rolled back in his skull as something in him snapped and he began coming untouched, pleasure rocketing through him, his hole throbbing with it as searing heat suddenly gushed inside him, the contractions milking Harry.

The taller man gave a muffled shout before recapturing Louis' bitten bloody lips. They moaned into each others mouths as they rode it out, Harry running his hands over Louis' goose-bumpy flesh.

"Fuuuck." He groaned as he pulled free, holding Louis' ass cheeks apart and watching in fascination as that pretty pink hole fluttered and leaked his cum, his _claim_.

Unable to stop himself he knelt, giving a few kitten licks just to hear Louis whine before sucking. The whine turned into a keen as oversensitivity kicked in.

Harry played a few more moments, licking and teasing before he stood once more and gripped Louis' chin, allowing his cum to dribble between Louis' lips making the smaller man mew.

Harry kissed him again, tongues tangling until all traces were gone. Louis pulled away to look at him then, feeling embarrassed now that the high had worn off. "I can... I can catch a cab."

Harry spun him around again, doing up Louis' jeans for him without breaking eye contact. "You think i'm letting you go now?"

Louis' heart leapt into his throat along with a sliver of hope. He quickly squashed it. "Why should this time be different?"

A dark look settled in Harry's eyes. "It is,though. You're _mine_ now, Louis. Can't you feel it?"

Confused, Louis shook his head and pushed at Harry's chest. "You don't have relationships, you said-"

Harry ignored his attempts to put space between them and leaned in, placing a hand on either side of his body, caging him.

"Maybe I've been waiting." Harry closed his eyes, a deep sadness falling over his features. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting."

"Wh-"

"You love me."

Terror washed through Louis at those words. How could Harry know that?

"Don't look so frightened, little bird. I won't bite... very hard." Harry purred, nipping at his bottom lip.

Louis didn't understand. Maybe his mind was slow from the sex, but... "I don't understand."

"I've wanted you for a long time, Louis." Harry laid a kiss on the smaller man's jaw. "I knew from the moment I saw you that I had to have you and now that I have taken what I couldn't before..." Another kiss. "No one will ever touch you again."

"You were the first," Louis whispered, "and the last."

The darkness blazed and Harry practically purred, kissing him again with enough heat to melt his bones.

Louis gasped as Harry kissed his throat frenziedly.

"Again," he moaned, reaching for the button on Harry's jeans. Placing his hands over Louis', Harry sunk his teeth in before pulling back to whisper, "turn around."

Louis made a noise between a moan and laugh but did as he was told. Before tonight Louis had never had sex anywhere but a bed...

He shivered as Harry ripped his jeans down under his ass for the second time and let out a breathy whimper as he felt the blunt head sliding over his hole, the movements slick and pleasurable, making Louis _ache_ to be filled again.

He whimpered as Harry sank in. He felt... **complete**.

"So tight, little bird." Harry groaned in his ear, hips snapping roughly as he spoke. "You were made for me, weren't you? Made to be mine?"

Louis dropped his head back, letting it rest on Harry's shoulder, the words only making him more desperate. "Y-mmmm-yes."

"This ass is mine, you are mine!"

"Yes!" Louis choked on a sob, heat searing through his body as Harry's cock slammed into his prostate."Oh G-God, yesyesyes!!!"

His knees gave out and he would have fallen if Harry's hands weren't supporting him, gripping where his thighs met his pelvis and yanking his hips back roughly to meet his each time he thrust in, using the smaller man for all he was worth.

Louis loved it. The pleasure built so he could barely stand it. Folding his arms on the roof, Louis sank his teeth in, his shoulders hunching and tensing as his ass and belly took the brunt of his orgasm yet again - so much more intense than what he was used to.

"Such a slut for me." Harry purred, hands tightening as he came, filling Louis for the second time that night. "Only me."

When Louis didn't reply, Harry reached down and wrapped a hand around his throat, pulling him back to his chest.

"Say it."

Still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, Louis didn't think he could speak, so he nodded. The hand tightened.

"I can't hear you." Harry said, soft as silk and deadly as poison.

Louis turned his head lightly and shivered at the possessive look in Harry's eyes, feeling utterly owned. "Only yours."

Smiling, Harry held Louis close, hand sliding to his chest and pressing their foreheads together.

Biting his lip, Louis lifted Harry's hand and placed it back around his throat, moaning at the bolt of heat that raced through him. Harry's eyes went black with desire at the motion, hand squeezing slightly.

"Mine." He growled, slotting their mouths together, tongue invading the smaller man's lips as he pulled free from his body before he could get hard again.

"Get in the car." Harry hummed after fixing both their jeans and slapping him on the bum.

¤

Louis screamed into the pillow, his body _stunned_ with ecstasy as Harry rammed into his body hard enough to rattle his bones, his rock hard, untouched cock leaking onto the sheets. He ached to touch himself, certain he would be unable to come again without it.

If only his arms weren't tied behind his back with Harry's belt.

It was 6 in the morning and Louis was hoarse from screaming; his body was limp and worn from pleasure and soaked with sweat.

Harry had pinned him the moment they entered the flat, stripping him and fucking him into the wall.

Over the course of the night, Harry had taken him over and over, fucking him hard and deep, the passion and lust and heat never dwindling, even when Louis began crying from overstimulation, begging for it to end, then begging for it to never end.

Harry had given him a break after that, fixing him a thick turkey sandwich, making him drink a bottle of juice, and take some Advil. Louis couldn't believe Harry wasn't hungry after all  _that_.

They had dozed after until Harry had woken and began kissing a path up Louis' back.

Louis awakened to Harry hotly whispering utter filth into his ear, fingers rubbing slow and firm over his entrance. Louis had whimpered, biting his lip as arousal crashed into him, his hole throbbing with need for Harry's thick cock.

Harry had ignored his begging, continuing his dirty talk and rubbing until Louis had come with a broken sob, kissing the smaller man and telling him to sleep.

The next time he had awakened, Harry was on top of him.

"Gonna cum again sweetheart? Gonna cum on my cock?"

Shaking his head frantically, Louis just sobbed and buried his face in the pillow. Harry stopped thrusting then and Louis didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed.

Harry didn't give him time to decide, releasing his arms and chucking the belt across the room before flattening himself over Louis' back, sweat slick chest burning him.

He shivered when Harry's lips pressed to his ear.

"You're so beautiful my little bird, so perfect." Harry breathed, thrusting slow and deep, hitting just _there_. "So good to me, perfect little ass squeezing my cock, making me feel so good, so hot and tight for me. You were made for my cock."

Louis mewled, fire building in his belly once more as Harry kept rasping in his ear, fingers locking with his own and rolling his hips.

"No one else will ever feel this, Louis." Harry growled, voice hardening. "I think I would kill anyone who touched you. You're all mine."

"A-are you mine, too?" Louis asked breathlessly. He would gladly give himself to Harry... as long as Harry returned it all.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry breathed, "I'm as much yours as you are mine."

Louis' mouth opened with a silent scream as he came suddenly, shuddering and grinding backwards in an attempt to dig Harry's cock deeper inside himself, wanting to feel it in his _belly_.

Hot come flooded him again, the movements slick and sloppy as Harry moaned, stilling for a moment before pulling out and lying down beside his beautiful lover, dragging him onto his chest.

Louis mewed and stretched, resting his chin on Harry's chest and smiling shyly. "Hi."

Harry smiled back, all dimples and bright eyes shining with something Louis hadn't ever seen before.

"So sweet." Harry murmured, brushing Louis' damp fringe from his eyes and capturing those pink lips in an almost chaste kiss.

Louis wrinkled his nose. "I smell."

"Hmm." Harry pulled him forward, nose grazing along his throat, making Louis break out in goosebumps as a warm kiss was placed over his adam's apple.

"Smell like _mine_."

Biting his lip, Louis' lashes fluttered when his blue eyes met Harry's green ones, fear suddenly clogging his throat.

"Am I?" He asked uncertainly, and he loathed that feeling. "Am I yours, or.... or are you going to send me away again-"

He broke off with a gasp as he was suddenly flipped onto his back with Harry looming over him.

"You aren't going anywhere," Harry told him firmly. "Understand, Louis, when I say you're mine, I mean it. I won't accept less than all of you: body, mind, heart and soul. I will own you completely. And now that you've given yourself to me, I will _never_ let you go."

The dark look in those emerald eyes sent chills down Louis' spine, the words having much the same effect. Harry pressed him further into the bed, leaning closer until their noses were nearly touching.

"And if you ever run from me, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth to bring you back."

Instead of feeling terrified the way he probably should, Louis felt safe... and _aroused_ , hardening more with each possessive word that was uttered. He would be dead in a week if his body kept reacting this way.

Harry's nostrils flared, his breathing ragged, matching his own.

"Fuck me..." Louis whined, opening his legs around Harry's hips.

Panting, Harry reached between them to guide himself back inside and rested his forehead on Louis', groaning as Louis clawed at his back desperately.

Despite having already come many times, Louis felt his face heat and flush with pleasure. He dragged his nails down to dig them into Harry's flexing ass cheeks as Harry kissed him open mouthed and sloppy, tongues dancing, their moans mingled.

The sound of skin meeting skin and ragged breathing filled the room, their pleasure building rapidly.

Louis flushed even further when he realized the slick, wet sounds were coming from Harry's cock sliding in and out of him. His belly tightened and his back arched when he convuled almost violently, eyes rolling back as he came hard with a choked cry.

Searing wetness filled him seconds later as Harry came with a growl, his hips slamming into Louis' as he continued to spill. They rode it out together, kissing slow and wet and rocking together until Harry pulled out.

Quivering, Louis curled up next to Harry and buried his face in the bigger man's neck, feeling strangely emotional.

Being fucked stupid would do that to a person.

"Louis?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing in the toilet with that man?" Harry's tone was dangerous despite the softness of it.

Louis squeezed his eyes closed while remembering what had started it all.

"I was upset," He began slowly. "I-I've loved you since the beginning but..."

Harry kissed his forehead but didn't speak, allowing him to continue.

"Liam's my best friend, and um...he wanted to help so.... he dragged me out." Louis sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, showing his back to Harry. "I s-saw you with that blond man...you were snogging him."

The bed shifted and then he felt Harry's chest against his back, his lips sliding over Louis' shoulder. "I got sick, and I ran. Liam followed me and he was trying to get me out of the stall....and then I heard your voice, and his. I just wanted to stop it.You were going to fuck him, weren't you?"

"Yes." Harry answered honestly. Louis knew he had no right to be upset, but that didn't stop him from sliding off the bed... or trying. Large hands wrapped around the tops of his arms, holding him still while lips brushed his ear.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that I don't do relationships. I know myself. I don't like to share. And I figured if I didn't allow myself to become attached to any one person I could spare them and myself my true nature. I didn't want to be tied to anyone."

Louis stiffened. He should have known enough not to hope- he squeaked when Harry bit down. "When I met you...that part of me tried to claw its way to the surface, and that's why I wouldn't take no for an answer, why I didn't stop until I had you in my bed. Then, then, I knew I had to keep you at arm's length, or I don't think I would have let you leave."

Turning his head, Louis nuzzled at Harry's cheek and allowed himself lean back into the embrace.

"Maybe I didn't want to leave." He whispered. "I-I've been in love with you since that first night. I didn't understand what was happening, I still don't. All I know is that I sometimes literally ache to be near you. I don't want to eat and when I sleep I dream of you.... I wake up in tears because being parted from you in even the smallest way makes me ill."

Saying it out loud made him feel neurotic.

An inhuman snarl filled the room and Louis felt his heart skip a beat as the heat against his back was suddenly gone.

Harry was in front of the window, his body shadowed in the dim light of the breaking dawn.

How? Louis wondered if too much sex could cause hallucinations.

It hit him then that Harry was reacting to his words. He always messed things up with his big mouth!

Scrambling across the bed Louis hopped onto the floor, looking for his jeans. He had probably just ruined everything!

"I'm sorry I said that," he muttered, tripping on a shoe.

He would have fallen flat on his face if Harry hadn't suddenly appeared by his side to steady him, those eyes glittering in the darkness, rooting him firmly to his spot. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sorry I said all that... now I've ruined things by being too clingy. I-"

Harry's hand covered his mouth. "I'm not angry with you, never you." Harry assured quietly. "I'm mad at myself for letting you go through that alone. I didn't think humans-" he trailed off.

Louis swallowed thickly. "Hmmnns?" He asked against the palm of Harry's hand.

Harry closed his eyes tightly for a moment. "If we're going to do this, there can be no lies between us."

When his eyes opened again the green was replaced by black. Pitch black, fangs dropping as Harry opened his mouth.

Terror raced through Louis like nothing he had ever felt and he slapped the hand away from his mouth, quickly backing up. Harry was... a, a vampire.

For a moment he silently prayed he was still asleep and that this was a bad dream.

Did Harry care about him at all? Or was he to be a blood donor?

"Get away from me," he shuddered, quickly backing away.

Hurt flooded Harry's eyes as they bled back to green and he took a hesitant step forward.

"Louis?"

Mind going blank, Louis did the only thing he could think of and ran. There was no where for him to go... he was nude so running out into the hall was not an option. He made a beeline for the bathroom instead, locking the door.

Rationally, he knew it was an idiotic thing to do. He just needed to feel safe.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the shower blasted on.

Before he could blink he was under the warm spray, his head spinning.

"Don't run away from me." Harry warned, lips pressed to Louis' ear.

"Or what?" Louis asked shakily, "you'll eat me?"

Harry smiled wolfishly. "I won't let you run. I meant what I said: you're mine, little bird."

Harry slid his hand around Louis' delicate throat, feeling the blood rushing as he tapped his fingers in time with his pulse.

There was no bluff in Harry's eyes. He would never let Louis go.

Louis was beginning to realize that there was no escaping - that death itself couldn't keep them apart.

Louis swallowed and Harry felt the movement under his palm. "And if I want to leave?"

He didn't. Despite everything, he wanted to stay. However, he needed this question answered.

"I don't think you understand. You gave yourself to me, you're my Mate. We're... connected. And once you turn, you'll feel it too... more than you already do. It's why you feel like shit when we're apart."

Oh. Crazy as it all sounded, everything suddenly made so much sense. "Once i'm.... wait, you feed from other people."

The thought of Harrys lips touching another made him ill.

Harry brushed Louis' bottom lip with his thumb. "You're jealous."

Louis glared. "How would it make you feel to see my lips on someone else's body-"

Harry shoved him back against the tiled wall, his eyes bleeding black. "They would die." He said simply, a fang scraping Louis' lip, causing a tiny cut.

Harry kissed him, tasting the blood with a growl and tonguing the cut, the sting making Louis whine.

"And... and yet you expect me to just let you feed- nng-bite me again." He begged, needing that delicious sting again.

Harry's breathing hitched and he dragged his teeth over Louis' throat, pulling a moan from his mate.

"There is another option," he breathed, licking at the trickle of blood before it could be washed away.

Hardening between their bellies, Louis tilted his head back, giving Harry better access. "And what is that?"

"You become my Source." Harry moaned, pulling away to explain. "That means I feed from you and only you. And in return, your life will be tied with mine, you will be immortal, but, you will keep your humanity, aside from being stronger and faster than average."

Louis looked away , then back to meet Harry's gaze.

"Will I need to drink blood?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "No. You will consume human food. Accelerated healing will ensure you don't become weak from blood loss."

"Why me?" Louis whispered, peering up through wet lashes, eyes vulnerable. "You could have chosen anyone. I'm...I'm nothing, Harry. Are you sure you want me forever? You-"

Harry interrupted him with tender lips, laying kisses on his forehead and cheeks before connecting their mouths in a wet slide.

Shivering despite the hot water pouring down on them, Louis tangled his fingers in wet curls, allowing the vampire to press their bodies together.

"Such a sweet little thing." Harry sighed against his lips. "I didn't go looking for a mate. Thought I was content alone. Then this beautiful, sweet, genuinely good soul wandered into my bar one night with a lost expression and the most scrumptious arse i'd ever lain eyes on. I stupidly pushed him away, hurt him, and wasted nearly two years before finally making him mine. I would do anything to take away that pain, make it so it never existed."

Harry caressed his jaw, kissing away the tears that now mingled with the water. "There's no else for me but you, my lovely, perfect mate."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Louis smiled. "I love you." He choked, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and tugging him into a hug. "I'm sorry I ran from you. _Don't ever let me go_."

"Never." Harry swore, holding him tight and pressing a kiss into his wet hair.

"There aren't enough words in any language to even _begin_ describing my feelings for you, Louis Tomlinson. 'I love you' doesn't come close to touching the same atmosphere, but it will have to do. I absolutely adore you and love you with my entire being."

The words were spoken with an intensity that made Louis tingle from head to toe. He knew the feeling and now that he knew he wasn't alone with it, he felt free.

Louis swallowed, cheeks tinging pink.

"Oh Harry," he whispered, going up on his tiptoes to press a shy kiss to those red lips like they hadn't spent hours licking him out, like Harry hadn't fucked him in ways that shouldn't be legal.

Harry smiled crookedly and kissed his forehead and the tip of his nose before reaching for the shampoo.

"Turn." Louis pouted exaggeratedly but did as he was told, sighing in pleasure as Harry's long fingers went to work.

¤

"Oh God!" Louis cried as Harry painted his insides with a howl of his own, allowing his mate's legs to slip off of his shoulders as he extracted his fangs and licked the wound closed.

Harry shuddered as another few drops of blood coated his tongue; Louis' blood was the most delicious thing he had ever had the pleasure of tasting, so pure and sweet.

"That shower was totally pointless." Louis announced and Harry snorted. "I can _feel_ you."

Harry smiled, pleased that his mate could feel the bond they shared. It would only grow stronger the more they made love, the more blood they shared.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"You didn't kill Liam, did you?"

Harry raised a brow. "No."

Louis let out a relieved sigh.

"But I will if he ever puts his hands on you again."

"To be fair, i'm the one who was feeling him up. He-"

Harry growled, rolling atop him again and sliding a hand around his throat, making his breath hitch. Louis was going to develop a kink if Harry kept it up - oh who was he trying to kid? It was a bit late to worry about that. Bloody vampire knew it too.

"We should be thanking him," Louis continued, "he made you come to your senses."

Harry smirked. "Why do you think he's alive in the first place?"

Louis sighed.

Bloody vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> This was smuttier than I usually do, hope I didn't disappoint!
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a series, I have a lot of ideas for these two. It will probably take a while as I want to finish some of my other works first.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
